


Ils sont morts

by orphan_account



Category: Axel F - Crazy Frog (Music Video), Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: CRAZY FROG, M/M, Making Out, Murder, Sex, bing bing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, Hanschen and Crazy Frog included.





	Ils sont morts

**Author's Note:**

> lord help me i wrote this during english in five minutes.
> 
> follow my twitter @baiancetonquoi and @autumnbbtime xoxo

Hanschen and Crazy Frog were laying in the former’s bed, doing the make out and having the sex. It was very hot and sexy.

“Mmm, Crazy Frog,” Hanschen moaned into the anura’s mouth as the continued sexing. Then, Crazy Frog put his thingy in Hanschen’s you-know-what. Suddenly, Ernst opened the door to Hanschen’s room, interrupting their fortificating.

“Hey Han- WHAT THE FUK!!!” Ernst shrieked, shattering the window.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Hanschen replied, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

“Bing bing!” Crazy Frog added, trying to look shocked but was just too sexy to.

“Oh, I know what it looks like!” Ernst yelled, taking the glock he kept in the bedside table and shooting both of them. after he cleaned up the blood and bodies, he got a capri sun from the kitchen and turned on Guy’s Grocery Games, satisfied with his murders.


End file.
